The Transformation
by Writer's Block
Summary: Not self insertion, I just like the name Stephen.


The Transformation****

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer**

****

**In no way do I own any of the characters in this story except for Stephen. The plot of this story was an episode idea given to me by a friend. So for anyone reading this, I just want to get this across. **

** Not mine, no money, no sue. Okay? **

****

****

****

**Chapter One**

Hello again. I'm Stephen, a pokémon trainer traveling with my three friends, Ash, Misty, and Brock. We've been traveling together for some time now and have had many adventures. Our most common adventures are caused by Team Rocket trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. They try again and again to capture Pikachu because they think he's a special Pikachu. I have to agree with them. I think Pikachu is a little different from other Pikachus. Anyway, Team Rocket has tried everything from fishing nets to hole digging machines to catch Pikachu. They cause us to get lost, hurt, and angry. However, they are also our major comic relief. Using our pokémon, we can fry, slam, crush, blow, and zap them into oblivion. Still, they keep on coming back for more. If anything, they're persistent. 

Team Rocket's traps almost never work. Still, there are times when things go right for them. Sort of. 

"Banzai!" Ash yelled as he vaulted himself from the tree branch he was standing on into the water. 

It was a beautiful spring afternoon and we had found a small lake in the forest. Wanting to grab the chance for a swim, we got changed behind some bushes and dived in. 

"Cannonball!" Brock shouted. 

Brock jumped off of the same tree branch and landed in the lake with a huge splash. The water soaked Misty and Psyduck, who were sunning themselves on the shore. Psyduck had grabbed Togepi and lifted him above his head so he wouldn't get wet and start crying. 

"Watch were you're splashing!" Misty practically screamed. "You guys almost hit Togepi!" 

"Sorry Misty." I called from the tree branch. I leapt off the branch and went feet first into the water, trying not to make a splash. 

"Thanks Psyduck." Misty said as she picked Togepi from the duck's arms. She patted him on the head and he smiled brightly. 

"Psy!" he laughed. 

We played for another hour or so and then decided to get moving. We dried off, changed our clothes, and headed away from the wonderful lake. Misty cradled Togepi in her arms as he slept quietly. Brock let out his Vulpix and held it in his arms, slowly stroking it's soft fur. I thought Pikachu might want a friend to talk to, so I had used my laptop transmitter to zap a pokéball holding my Pikachu in it from my house. Since I never got a pokédex, all of my extra pokémon were sent to my home with my family instead of a pokémon lab like Ash's. My Pikachu and Ash's were walking along together, quietly conversing with each other. 

"I wonder what they're talking about." Brock wondered out loud. 

"They're trading battle techniques." I translated using my PokéTranslator. 

"I've got to buy one of those someday." Ash said as he examined the small microphone and ear piece on my collar and in my ear. 

"How does that thing work anyway?" Misty asked. 

"Let's see." Brock said as he pulled out a copy of Pokémon Electronics magazine from his backpack. "It works on the basic principle of sound waves converting into solid vibratory form and..." 

Brock continued to explain how the device worked as I noticed a bush rustling to our left. 

"There could be a pokémon in that bush." I thought to myself as I slipped behind the group. The others hadn't even noticed me dropping behind them. 

I crept over to the bush clutching a pokéball. I peeked through the shrub to see two people and a Meowth crouching in a circle. One of them held what looked like a futuristic ray gun. 

"Hah!" a woman's voice cackled. "We'll definitely get Pikachu this time." 

"That's right Jesse." a man's voice said. 

"Now that we have this Transmorphing Ray that we got from Sliph CO, we'll not only capture Pikachu, but the whole group too!" the Meowth crowed. 

"Oh great." I said under my breath "It's Team Rocket again." 

Sneaking closer to hear what they were saying, I accidentally stepped on a dry stick. 

CRRAAACK! 

The trio jumped up in surprise from the noise and looked around. I backed up quickly and scraped my arm against a thorn bush. 

"Yeowch!" I yelped in pain. Not thinking, I stood straight up and clutched my cut. 

"It's one of the brats!" James yelled as he aimed the gun at me. 

"See ya!" I cried as I dashed off, narrowly missing a blast of bright red light that lanced past me. 

I ran flat out, trying to catch up to the group to warn them. I finally spotted them about a dozen yards away. 

"Look out guys!" I shouted to them. 

"James! Get ready!" Jesse shouted from behind me. 

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw James turn a knob on the gun and aim it at me again. By now, I had caught up with the group and we were all running together. I grabbed my Pikachu up in my arms so it wouldn't get caught. I thought about using my pokémon, but they wouldn't stand a chance against a gun. 

"So long pests!" James called as he pulled the trigger. 

A huge blast of red energy exploded from the tiny gun and completely engulfed us and our pokémon. I felt wave after wave of immense pain shoot through my body. I heard Misty scream right before I blacked out. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Two**

I awoke inside of a tiny area. I felt cramped, scared, and a little claustrophobic. 

"Were am I!?" I cried. I heard a Pikachu's voice from far away. 

Starting to panic, I tried to force my way out of the small space. I pushed and pushed against the rounded walls. It was of no use. I couldn't get out. Suddenly, I saw the room split in half and bright red light pour in. The gun! I was being shot again! Wait, no. Not the gun. There was no pain. The red light faded away and I saw Team Rocket towering over me. On either side of me were two Vulpixs, two Togepi, and three Pikachus. The weird thing was, I was standing up and I still was eye level with a panicked looking Pikachu. 

"What the...?" I said confused. I heard a Pikachu's voice again, but it didn't sound far away anymore. It sounded like the voice was coming from behind me. I whirled around and caught a glimpse of a Pikachu's tail behind me. 

"What's the heck is going on!?" I heard Ash's voice cry. He sounded very confused and panicked. 

"Ash!" I shouted. "Where are you?!" 

"I'm standing next to three Pikachus." he said back. 

"I'm standing next to Togepi." I heard Misty call. 

"I'm next to my Vulpix." Brock said. 

My eyes widened with shock. I heard my friend's voices, but the voices came from the pokémon around me. 

"Did you brats figure it out yet?" Jesse called from above me. She was a giant. She looked like she must have been a hundred feet tall. James looked just as tall while Meowth looked as big as a full grown man. 

"What's going on here!?" Ash shouted at Team Rocket. 

James tapped at his ear and looked frustrated. 

"Darn." he said angrily. "The blast must have damaged it." 

He pulled something out of his ear and tossed it on the ground. It was my Translator! I reached down to pick it up and I saw a little yellow hand grab it. I looked at the arm. I wiggled my finger. A little yellow finger wiggled. I bent my elbow. The little arm bent. 

"Holy..." I said sitting down very abruptly. 

"I guess he just figured it out." James said. He kneeled down and pulled out a mirror from behind his back. Holding the mirror in front of us, we looked in to see several pokémon. Us. We were pokémon. 

"The ray gun." Brock said stunned. "It must have turned us into pokémon." 

"I don't want to be a pokémon!" Misty cried, the little ridges on her head drooping. 

"Too bad." Meowth said to her. "You're all stuck like this. Forever." 

"But how did you...?" Ash asked, still looking very panicked. 

"He want's to know how we did it." Meowth said to Jesse. 

"It's simple really." Jesse said smugly as she held up the gun. "This gun we shot you with turned your DNA into the DNA of whatever pokémon was nearest to you." 

"It's just a little something our spies in Sliph Co. built." James commented. "Pretty nifty huh?" 

"And now you're all going to be pokémon for the rest of your lives." 

"The best part is that there isn't one thing you can do about it!" Meowth chortled. 

"Shocking, isn't it?" Jesse laughed. 

"For you maybe." Ash said. Suddenly, I saw sparks shoot from his cheeks and zap Team Rocket. 

"Hey, that's right!" I cried. "Since we're pokémon, we have the same abilities!" 

"Take this!" Brock shouted as he shot flame from his mouth and toasted Meowth to a crisp. 

"That's it!" Jesse yelled as she pulled out a pokéball and pointed it at me. "Return!" 

"Yeah right." I said as I leaped out of the way of the pokéball's beam. 

"Fine then!" James said as he pulled out a pokéball. "We'll just have to force them to go in. Weezing! Go!" 

"Go Arbok!" 

The two pokémon burst from the pokéballs and were instantly blasted by me, Ash, and our Pikachus. 

"This is fun!" I cried as I blasted the Weezing backwards into James' arms, knocking him to the ground. 

"Hey Jesse! Catch!" Brock shouted as he and his Vulpix rammed Arbok onto Jesse. 

Arbok landed on her with a dull thud and it's weight forced her to the ground. As she hit, the ray gun flew from her hands and landed in front of Misty. 

"Let's see how you like it!" She said as she picked up the gun in her little hands. 

"No!" Jesse yelled as she struggled to get out from under Arbok. 

Misty squeezed the trigger and a bright red beam shot from the gun and covered Jesse and James. The beam seemed to be on a lower intensity since the beam wasn't as bright and Jesse and James didn't sound like they were in pain. Misty released the trigger and the light faded to reveal two Arboks and two Weezings. 

"Aaahh!" Jesse yelled, looking down at herself. "I'm a pokémon! 

"Me too!" James wailed as he floated in the air. 

Jesse wrapped her tail around James and both of them started to sob uncontrollably. 

"Oh knock it off!" Misty shouted at them. Jesse and James instantly stopped crying. 

"Now that we're all in the same situation," Brock said. "You guys will just have to show us how to reverse the ray gun so we can all be human again." 

"Why do you think we're crying you moron?!" James yelled at Brock. "The effect can't be reversed!" 

"It can't?!" Ash cried. 

"Well this is a fine predicament." a strange voice said. 

"Who said that?" I asked. 

"I did." Brock's Vulpix stepped up to me speaking plain English. 

"Wha..!?" Misty stammered as she turned to Togepi. "Can you talk too Togepi?" 

"Mommy!" Togepi cried, hugging Misty tightly. 

"Togepi is still just a baby, so he doesn't know how to speak correctly yet. At least he understands that you're still you, Misty." Pikachu chimed in. 

"So we're all stuck as pokémon." I said with a chuckle. "Vulpix is right. This is a fine predicament." 

We all stood there, looking depressed and sulking. 

"Being a pokémon isn't all that bad." Weezing commented. 

"Yeah." Arbok said cheerily. "All you need is a good trainer, a cozy little pokéball, and a..." 

"Don't you get it!?" Ash exploded. "We don't want to be pokémon! We're humans!" 

Ash put his head in his little hands as Pikachu tried to comfort him. 

"There's got to be some way to get you guys back to your old selves." Meowth said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. 

"Hey!" Jesse said as her snakey face lit up. "Back at Sliph Co.!" 

"That's right Jesse!" James cried. "Our spies were working on another ray!" 

"Why were they making another one?" Misty asked. 

"Well," Meowth said reluctantly, "The gun we used was a prototype. We stole it from the lab to use on you guys. It's not actually a finished project." 

"Do you mean to say that the gun at Sliph Co. might have a reverse switch?" I asked hopefully. 

"Technically, it's a button, not a switch, but that's what was on the blue prints." James replied. 

"Yahoo!" Misty yelped, jumping up and down. "We're going to be human again!" 

Looking around, I spotted our backpacks and other things nearby. I trotted over to Brock's backpack and pulled out his map from one of the pockets. Examining it, I found what I was looking for and sighed deeply. 

"We've got a problem guys." I said sadly. 

"What is it?" Brock asked as he looked at the map. "Oh great." 

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. 

"The main Sliph Co. building is in Saffron city." I said. 

"So?" My Pikachu asked. 

"Saffron City is ninety-seven miles from here." Brock said. 

"Oh." My Pikachu muttered. 

"We better start walking then." Ash said as he dragged his backpack under a bush. "We'll leave our things here until we can get them when we're human again. 

We hid all of our things except for the map and our pokéballs. I used my laptop to send all of my pokémon back home and tied it to my back with some rope from Brock's backpack. Ash grabbed a spare belt and hooked all of his pokéballs on it and he wrapped it tightly around his tiny waist. Brock carried his and Misty's pokéballs inside of our Potion pack with all of our medical supplies on his back. Misty and Togepi both rode on Jesse's back since she was the biggest and the rest of us walked, slithered, and hovered off to the west towards Saffron city. 

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Three**

****

****We traveled for about ten miles that day before we had to stop for the night. We came to a large, open field and rested on some soft bushes nearby. Misty was the first to say what we all felt. 

"I'm hungry." Misty said, rubbing her shell at where her stomach was. 

"Hungry." Togepi repeated as he rubbed his stomach too. 

"I'm starved." Meowth grumbled as his stomach growled very loudly. 

"There's got to be some food somewhere around here." Ash said as he looked around. 

"Hey Arbok." Jesse said as she turned to her pokémon. "Snakes eat mice right?" 

"Sometimes we do." Arbok said as they both looked at me and Ash with a wry look on their faces. 

"Try it and you guys will be fried cobra." I said as I shot small sparks from my cheeks. That gave them the idea to keep their distance. 

"Hey guys!" Vulpix called out from across the field. "I found some food!" 

We all headed across the field to find Vulpix sitting by several trees. Looking up into the thick foliage, I saw that the trees were covered with ripe, red apples, plump pears, and succulent looking cherries. Small nearby bushes were dotted with wild strawberries. 

"Jackpot!" James cried as he hovered up into an apple tree. 

"Wait for us!" Ash cried as he dashed up the tree. Pikachu and I were closely behind him. We picked some apples and dropped a few down to Misty and Togepi. Brock and Vulpix picked some strawberries while James and Weezing zoomed from tree to tree, knocking down whole branches of ripe fruits. Once we had a nice little pile, we climbed down and divided the fruits. 

"Hey, where's Jesse and Arbok?" Meowth asked as he looked around. Indeed, neither of them were anywhere to be seen. 

"I wonder where they went?" Misty said as she reached for an apple. 

As if to answer, we all heard loud squawking and chirping coming from some nearby trees. Jesse and Arbok slithered down the trees with something smeared on their mouths. 

"Did you know there's a nest of Pidgeys up there?" Jesse said as she licked some of the liquid from her lips. 

"You didn't!" I gasped, dropping my apple in disbelief. 

"You ate a Pidgey?!" Pikachu asked, completely shocked. 

"Of course not!" Jesse said as she coiled up into a little bundle. "There were just some extra eggs there taking up space in the nest." 

"We were just trying to help them make a little more room." Arbok said with an innocent look on his face. 

"You guys are sick." Vulpix said as it munched on a pear. 

"What?" Arbok said as he gulped down a strawberry. "We're snakes. Snakes eat eggs. It's natural." 

"But Jesse isn't a snake." Brock said, giving him a dirty look. 

I don't know if snakes can blush, but I'm pretty sure I saw Jesse blush deep red from embarrassment as she grabbed a cherry. 

We all ate our dinner and gathered around a small fire, compliments of Brock and Vulpix. We slept soundly that night, despite our situation. After the fire went out, Arbok and Jesse coiled around everyone but James and Weezing, who slept outside of the little snake canopy. Arbok's hood acted like a roof, covering us from the slight rainfall I heard outside. We all snuggled together, our body heat keeping our cold blooded companions warm. Misty had a little trouble tucking into her eggshell while Ash and I kept busy trying to figure out how to sleep without crushing our tails. Brock and Vulpix however, were sound asleep next to each other, warmth radiating from their bodies. 

"Why couldn't I have been by Vulpix when we got shot?" I asked myself as I watched them sleep. "His tails are soft and warm and comfortable to sleep on." 

I could hear Vulpix muttering to himself in his sleep about accepting some award in a beauty show. Brock seemed to have a very interesting dream. 

"Hello miss." he muttered in his sleep. He was probably dreaming about meeting a girl. 

"What lovely tails you have." he said as he turned on his side. "Wait, tails? That's not right..." 

Brock stopped muttering to himself and began to snore softly. Shrugging to myself, I curled into a ball and welcomed the dreams of open fields and tribes of Pikachus. I guess our bodies were influencing our dreams. I didn't mind though. I liked the way my dream showed wild Pikachus living peacefully with each other. It set my mind at peace for the night as we all slept comfortably, safe inside our companion's coils. 

We awoke early the next morning and finished off the leftovers from last night. We once again started off into the west towards Saffron. We were traveling down a small dirt road when Ash ears perked up. A second later, I heard the same thing Ash did. 

"Uh-oh." Pikachu said as his ears darted around. 

"What is it?" Jesse asked. 

"Trainers." I said, standing up on my hind legs. 

A few seconds later, two boys around ten years old popped out of some thick shrubs nearby. One had dark brown hair while the other had blazing red hair. They both wore store bought trainer's uniforms that were the stupidest things anyone could wear. Only naive trainers spent fifty dollars on a polyester shirt and pants with the words "Pokémon Master In Training" printed on the back. 

"Wow!" the brown haired trainer gasped. "Look at all the pokémon for us to catch!" 

"Yeah!" the red headed kid agreed as he held out a pokéball. "Okay you pokémon, get in the ball." 

"He's got to be kidding, right?" Weezing asked skeptically. 

"These kids think that pokémon will just hop into a pokéball?" Brock remarked. 

"Don't they know anything about training pokémon?" James asked nobody in particular. 

"They're not doing anything." Red said as he came a little closer to us. 

"Try asking them more politely." Brown said. 

"Okay then, please come with us pokémon." Red asked as he edged ever closer. 

"I can't take this." I said. "He's got to learn how to do it right. 

I walked up to the boy and he smiled, thinking I was listening to him. I picked the pokéball out of his hand, set it on the ground, and punted it at his knee. 

"Ow!" Red grunted as he grabbed his knee. 

"Don't you know you have to use your other pokémon to fight wild pokémon!?" I yelled at the boy. "You don't just ask them to go into a pokéball because they won't listen to you! You guys are gonna get beat up when you come up to real wild pokémon!" 

I continued to reprimand the boys, but all they heard was "Pikapi, chupika, pikachu!" and so on. 

"How cute!" Brown said. "He's trying to talk to us!" 

"I don't like it." Red said. "It hit me with my pokéball. It's mean." 

Red kicked some dirt into my face, leaving me coughing away. 

"Oh you are so asking for it." I choked, trying to hold down my temper. 

"You stupid pokémon!" Red shouted at me. "You're the meanest Eevee in the world!" 

"Eevee?!" I asked dumbfounded. "You think I'm an Eevee?! That's it. I'm throwing down!" 

I began to shoot sparks from my cheeks menacingly. Brown started to back up. 

"Uh...I don't think that's an Eevee." Brown said. 

"I don't care." Red said, mustering up his courage. "I'm mad at it. A few little sparks don't scare me." 

"Stephen," Ash said from behind me. "You're not going to shock him, are you?" 

"Only if he does something that would cause a wild Pikachu to shock him." I replied. 

Red stood up and pulled back his foot, ready to kick me a few yards. 

"And there it is!" I yelped as I leapt away from the foot that swung a few inches past me. I landed and blasted Red with so much electricity, it made me dizzy. 

"Let that be a lesson to you." Vulpix said as we walked away from the two boys. "Never make a pokémon angry." 

"It's hazardous to your health." Ash chuckled. 

We continued on our way and met up with lots of other trainers wanting to capture us. I guess seeing twelve pokémon with pokèballs, laptops, and maps strapped to them walking in a big group attracted a lot of unwanted attention. After about four days of walking, we met up with an old rival who, just like all the other trainers we had seen, wanted to capture us. 

We had been walking through a small patch of forest and when we emerged from it, saw the boy a six girls dressed like cheerleaders sitting on the ground having a picnic by a bright red convertible. They spotted us and immediately pulled out a bunch of pokéballs. 

This boy was about eleven years old and seemed to know a lot more about pokémon training than the other trainers. He had spiky brown hair and wore a purple sweatshirt and pants. He had a small medallion around his neck in the shape of a pokéball. 

"Oh-no." Ash groaned as his face showed instant disgust. "It's Gary!" 

"Not that stuck-up bozo again." I moaned, remembering the last time we ran into him. 

"Well, well." Gary said as he tossed a pokéball up and down in his hand. "It's a little pokémon parade. They'll all make perfect additions to the rest of my flawless pokémon group. I already have sixty different kinds of pokémon so some extras couldn't hurt any. I bet that loser Ash hasn't even seen a Vulpix or an Arbok yet." 

Ash steamed with anger at being called a loser. Gary took a closer look at us and his face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. 

"Wow!" he said, eyeing us. "They have all kinds of cool things on them! Pokéballs, maps, medical pouches. Hey! That Pikachu has a laptop on it's back! I've got to capture them!" 

"He wants to capture us huh?" Vulpix said with a sigh. "Which one of us will battle him first?" 

"I've got fight him!" Ash said, taking off his belt and handing it to Brock. "I'll show that show-off who's boss." 

Ash stood in front of Gary as we all backed off to give him room. Gary tossed out one of his pokéballs, giving it a kiss before throwing it. 

"Go Dodrio!" he commanded. 

The three-headed bird popped out of the ball and squawked at Ash angrily. Suddenly, all three of it's heads looked very crestfallen, but it still stood ready to fight. 

"Oh man!" the middle head moaned. "Not another mismatch battle!" 

"Everyone knows that we Dodrio are weak against electric pokémon!" the head on the right grumbled. 

"I don't want to fight!" the head on the left whined. 

"If we don't fight, then our jerk of a trainer won't give us dinner!" the middle head said to the left head. 

"You mean if you don't fight, then Gary doesn't feed you?" Brock asked the bird. 

"That's right." all three heads said at the same time. 

"That really burns me." Ash said. "He doesn't deserve to be a trainer if he treats his pokémon badly." 

"What are you waiting for you stupid bird!?" Gary shouted at his pokémon. "Attack it already!" 

The three heads nodded slowly at Gary and then turned back to Ash. 

"Sorry bud," the middle head sighed. "But we have to fight you." 

"I have a better idea." James said. 

"What's that James?" Meowth asked. 

"Let's turn that little dork into a pokémon." 

"No way." Misty said. "We would just have to turn him back later on." 

"What are you guys talking about?" The left head asked us. 

"Long story." I replied. "How about we get Dodrio here in good with Gary?" 

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. 

"We attack Gary and Dodrio saves him." I explained. "We get to teach Gary a lesson and Dodrio doesn't have to fight us. He can just peck at us and we can run off." 

The three heads discussed the plan and nodded to us. 

"Sounds good." they all said. 

"Okay then." Ash said, crouching down. "On three. One...Two...Three!" 

We all leapt over Dodrio and straight onto Gary, scratching, biting, and hitting him wherever we could get to. He fell to the ground, holding his arms up in defense as Dodrio ran up to us and fake-pecked us off of him. We dashed off and left Gary crying and hugging his Dodrio around it's big legs. 

"That was so much fun!" Ash laughed. "He's been asking for that for a long time!" 

"That was more fun than the time Brock tripped him and made him fall face first into a pond the time we met at the swap lands." Misty crowed. 

We all headed off down the road, laughing and enjoying ourselves until nightfall. We were able to camp out in some trees this time. Sleeping on the ground is no way to get a good night's rest Misty claims. We all slept happily, still chuckling about Gary. 

**Chapter Four**

The next day, we walked for about eight miles when we saw a small village a little ways from us. We decided to stop in and see if we could find something to eat for lunch. 

"I hope we can find a bakery." Brock said. "I've been dying for a loaf of bread lately." 

"I want to get a cheeseburger." Ash said, licking his lips. 

"How do you expect a bunch of pokémon to get a burger without trainers?" Jesse asked him. 

"Um...well..." Ash stammered. 

"We could find someone eating a burger and pull the "Big-Puppy-Dog-Eyes routine." I commented. "My sister's Growlithe did that to me whenever I was eating. I could never resist giving it a piece of whatever I had." 

"Or we could find a person who owns a restaurant and tie him up." Meowth said. "That way, we could eat as much as we like!" 

"You never stop thinking about stealing, do you Meowth?" I asked him. 

"It's better than begging Mouse-Boy." he replied with a smirk. 

"Mouse-Boy!? Why you little..." 

"Who are you calling little!?" 

"Knock it off you two!" Misty shouted at us. "We're never going to find anything to eat if you guys keep on arguing!" 

"Sorry." we both said simultaneously. 

We walked among the many restaurants we saw, all of them with signs saying "No pokémon without trainer allowed." in the windows. After about ten minutes of searching, we came to a small fountain in the middle of the town square. We plopped down there to try and figure out how to get lunch. Then, Weezing found a small stand with an interesting sign on it. 

"Make me laugh and win a free cheeseburger." Weezing read from the sign. "Well that shouldn't be to hard." 

"Let's give it a shot." Meowth said as he walked up to the stand. "Hey Mack, if we can make you laugh, will you give us lunch?" 

"Well," the man said, scratching his chin, "There are a lot of you, but I guess so." 

"Yes!" Ash said. "So what can we do to make him laugh?" 

"How about jokes?" Brock suggested. 

"Okay." Ash said. "Translate for me Meowth. Two guys walked into a bar while the third one ducked!" 

Meowth translated while the man just grimaced. 

"I hate that dumb joke." He said shaking his head. 

Ash snapped his fingers and let Brock come up to try his luck. Brock and Misty both came up and did a situation joke that was immediately dismissed by the man. Pikachu and I gave our shot at acrobatics, with Pikachu standing on his tail and me doing a hand stand on his head. Once again, no reaction. 

Jesse, Arbok, Weezing, and James all tried some slapstick, with Jesse and Arbok biting each others tail and rolling around like a wheel and mowing down James while Weezing rolled on top of the two snakes. The man didn't even crack a smile. 

"I guess we don't get lunch then." Meowth said sadly as he hopped down from the cart. 

Unfortunately, I was standing to close to where Meowth landed and he ended up landing on my tail. 

"Yeeow!" I cried as I accidentally fried Meowth. Meowth fell over and landed on 

Vulpix, who shot out fire and burned Arbok, who began to run around and got tangled up in Jesse and then they both started to run around, crashing into everyone and getting shocked, fried, and gassed. After all the mayhem ended, we were all in a pile in front of the cart with the owner on the ground, laughing hysterically. 

"Hey!" Meowth said happily. "He's laughing!" 

"Chow time!" Togepi cried with joy. 

After the owner of the cart regained his composure, he treated us all to some cheeseburgers, still chuckling to himself as we ate. Later that evening, we needed somewhere to sleep, so we decided to see if we could stay at the local pokémon center. When we arrived there, we were greeted by a Chansey Nurse. 

"Hello there." The nurse said cheerily. "What are all of you doing out here so late?" 

"Uh...we were abandoned by our trainers and we needed someplace to stay." Jesse lied. 

"That's awful!" the Chansey gasped. "Please, come right in!" 

The Chansey pointed to a room where we could sleep for the night. We quickly settled in and watched t.v. 

"Y'know, Jesse," Vulpix said to her as she flipped through the channels, "You shouldn't lied to that nice nurse. 

"What did you want me to say?" She shot back. "Hi, we're humans who got turned into pokémon and are traveling to Saffron city so we can steal a ray gun that can turn us back. Can we have a room?" 

"Well you don't have to be sarcastic." Vulpix said as he snuggled down at the foot of the bed. 

We were all getting ready to go to sleep when we heard a knock at the door. Arbok slithered over to the door and opened it. 

"What the...!?" he shouted as he disappeared in a flash of red light. 

"What's going on?" Ash cried as jumped from the chair he was sitting in. 

Officer Jenny stood in the doorway with two other police officers. She held a green pokéball in her hand. 

"She's got a hyperball!" Brock gasped. 

"What's that?" Misty asked, not taking her eyes off of the officers. 

"It's a special kind of pokéball that can capture any pokémon under level fifty." Brock explained. 

"What's the big idea here?!" Meowth asked Officer Jenny. 

"We were told by Nurse Joy that you were all abandoned pokémon. We can't have pokémon roaming around the city without trainers. We're here to take you all into custody and send you to the pokémon adoption center." 

"I told you not to tell them we were abandoned." Vulpix said smugly. 

The officers came into the room and locked the door behind them. One of the officers threw a pokéball at James, but he dodged it. 

"Sorry!" I yelled as I blasted one of the officers. I leapt over an oncoming pokéball and landed on Officer Jenny's head. 

"Bad place to be!" she shouted as she lobbed a pokéball above her head. I blasted the pokéball away and ended up shocking her too. 

Jesse had wrapped up the other officer, but not before he had managed to capture Brock and Togepi. The officer I had shocked managed to recover and toss a pokéball at her. Since she was wrapped up around the other man, she was captured quickly and the man was able to grab James out of the air and force him into a pokéball. 

This was insane! My friends were disappearing left and right! There were flashes of red light as my friends vanished. Soon, the only ones left were Ash, Weezing and I. 

"Surrender now and save yourselves some trouble!" Officer Jenny commanded. 

"Then I guess there's going to be some more trouble." Ash said as he charged up. 

Suddenly, the officers drew their pistols and aimed them at our heads. We all froze. If either of us shocked them, they would fire. If Weezing tried to gas them, they would fire. We couldn't win. Sighing, Ash stopped charging. 

"I guess they've got us." Ash said solemnly. 

"Maybe not." I said giving Ash a look. "Agility." 

"Let's hope it works then." Ash said with a nod. "Weezing, on the count of three, I want you to use your smog attack and make a break for the window. We'll be out soon enough." 

Weezing nodded and waited for the signal. The three officers held out hyperballs, still keeping their guns on us. 

"One..two..three!" Ash yelled. We both performed our Agility techniques and leapt away faster than the eye could see. Weezing filled the room with dark black smoke. I dashed around blindly, trying to find a way out. I heard a window shatter. 

"Sounds like Weezing got out all right." I muttered. Suddenly, the smoke started to dissipate. The window! The smoke was going out the window! I could see flashes off the officers and Ash as I dashed around the room. A flash of red! Was Ash captured? No, I still saw Ash. It must have been Weezing. One of the officers probably broke the window before Weezing could find it. 

Another flash! Ash was gone. I was left alone with three angry cops with guns. They were running out of patience as the searched through the ever fading gas. I heard them drop the pokéballs they were holding and cock their guns. I could see better through the smoke now. There in front of me! The window! I made a mad dash for the broken window. Shooting a glance to my left, I saw a very ticked Officer Jenny with her gun following me. 

I was just five feet away! Four feet! Three! 

"Freeze!" Officer Jenny yelled. 

I leapt for the window just as she pulled the trigger. Sudden, mind shattering pain! Then everything started to go dark as I felt myself hit the floor. Looking up, I saw the window, inches away. Then everything went black. 

**Chapter Five**

****

****I woke up and instantly felt a sharp pain in my side Looking down, I saw my lower part of my body was heavily bandaged. 

"Good shot." I moaned. 

Looking around, I found that I was in the intensive care unit of a pokémon center. I had seen these kind of places before. I used to bring my pokémon to these units all the time when I first started out as a trainer. I never thought I'd be in one though. I had trouble breathing and it hurt every time I inhaled. The bullet must have nicked a lung or something. I breathed slower and heavier as the glass respirator dome around me began to fog slightly. I saw a woman with bright red hair walk in, holding a clipboard chart. She looked up at me and smiled. 

"Nurse Joy." I mumbled. 

"Hello there sunshine." She said cheerily as she removed the glass dome around me. "I was beginning to think you might not wake up at all. Are you hungry?" 

I just gave her a dirty look and lay there. 

"Well, you might be happy to know that your trainer has come to pick you up." 

My trainer? Oh that's right. Officer Jenny said we would be put up for adoption. 

"He's been very eager to see you." Nurse Joy explained as she wrote something on her clipboard. "You've been out cold for the past week, so he couldn't take you home." 

"Yeah, but if he comes within five feet of me, I'm going to give him a shock he'll never forget." I grumbled to nobody. 

"You shouldn't." Nurse Joy said to my surprise. "He's a very nice boy." 

"You can understand me?" I asked, bewildered. 

Nurse Joy pointed to her ear. A translator. I should have figured. How else would she be able to understand the Chansey that worked with her? I sat up slowly. Should I tell her what I actually am? No. It would be pointless. She wouldn't believe me. I guess I stuck. I would be a pokémon forever. I would be given to some novice trainer who wouldn't know a thing about pokémon training. I would spend the rest of my life as a pokémon. My friends were probably all gone, given to different trainers and families. I had been out long enough for them to be given away. I was the only one that got injured, so they would've been adopted almost immediately while I sat in intensive care. 

I felt sick inside. I wanted my friends back. I wanted to be human again. I wanted to be outside, far away from wherever I was. Nurse Joy saw that I was sullen and tried to scratch me behind my ears. I dismissed her with a low growl and a few sparks. She decided to back off. 

"I'll go tell your trainer you're okay." She said as she left the room. 

"Wonderful." I muttered. I looked around at the other pokémon around me. A few of them were asleep while some of the sat quietly, eating or just staring off into space. I spotted a Vulpix resting in the corner. 

"Brock? Vulpix?" I asked. 

"Do I know you?" the fox asked. 

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." 

The fox shrugged and closed it's eyes again. I sighed loudly just as Nurse Joy walked back in. 

"Meet your new trainer." She said as a young boy with wild blonde hair walked in. He looked around twelve years old. He was wearing normal street clothes. 

"At least he's not an idiot like Red and Brown." I muttered under my breath. 

I noticed four shiny objects pinned to his shirt. They were Gym Badges. He also had five pokéballs on his belt. 

"Maybe he's not such a bad trainer after all." I said to myself. "What am I saying?" 

"Hi there little guy." the boy said. He held out his hand to me. "My name's Brian. What's your name?" 

Looking at Brian's eager face, I made a decision right then. If I'm stuck this way, then I might as well make the best of it. I sighed and shook his hand. 

"Pikachu." I answered. 

"Glad to meet you Pikachu." Brian said as he carefully picked me up. I hopped out of his arms. 

"I guess he wants to walk." Nurse Joy said. "He had this with him when he was brought in." Nurse Joy handed him my laptop, which he put into his backpack. 

"All right then." Brian said as he began to walk out of the room. "C'mon Pikachu." 

Accepting my situation, I quickly followed Brian out of the pokémon center and into my new life. 

Brian and I got along pretty well after that. Listening to his pokédex, he never made me go into a pokéball, which I was grateful for. The rest of his pokémon and I became fast friends, all of them very friendly. He adopted pokémon whenever he could and since I was with him all the time, I helped him capture all sorts of pokémon. I also helped him get two more badges. We were together for about three months and I had become quite comfortable being a pokémon. I even let him carry me sometimes. One day, we were traveling through Celadon city when we spotted two people having a battle. 

"Eevee! Tackle attack!" The young girl commanded. I couldn't see who she was fighting due to the fact that I was standing on the ground. I climbed up Brian's back and onto his shoulder. I gasped when I saw who was battling. 

"Ash!" I cried. 

**Chapter Six**

****

****It was Ash! He was human again! But how? I had shouted so loudly that both Ash and the girl had stopped battling to look where the sound came from. 

"It's just rooting for your Pikachu." Brian said to Ash as he turned beet red. He tried to pluck me off of his shoulder, but I leapt down and ran up to Ash's Pikachu. 

"Pikachu, it's me!" I cried. 

"Stephen?" He asked shocked. 

"Yes!" I said, practically jumping up and down. "How did Ash get back to being human?!" 

"Ash and I were adopted by the same kid and were taken to Saffron City. We were able to escape and get the ray from Sliph. Co. Afterwards, we found out where everyone was from the Adoption Center and tracked them down. You were the only one we couldn't find!" Pikachu explained happily. 

Just then Brian shoved through the crowd and reached for me. "C'mon Pikachu, you're embarrassing me." He said in a hushed tone. 

"Ash! Get over here now!" Pikachu called back to Ash. "It's Stephen!" 

"Stephen!?" Ash yelped. "It can't be!" 

"It is!" Pikachu said. 

Ash dashed up to us and knelt down next to me. 

"Is it really you Stephen?" He asked. 

"Well who else do you think it is?" I replied. 

"There's no reason to be sarcastic." 

"Huh? How do you know what I'm saying?" 

Ash pointed to his ear. "I finally bought a translator." 

"Oh." 

"This is great! We couldn't find you for the longest time!" 

"So I've heard." 

"Excuse me," Brian interrupted. "Why are you talking to my Pikachu?" 

"Your Pikachu?" Ash asked. 

"I was adopted, remember?" I whispered to him. 

"Um, well, you see..." Ash stammered. Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. "Uh, this is actually my Pikachu. I was robbed by Team Rocket a few months ago and I've been having a heck of a time finding him again." 

"But the Adoption Center said he was abandoned." Brian asked. 

"Yeah, because Team Rocket stole him from me and must have abandoned him after they didn't need him anymore." Ash explained. 

"I guess he was your Pikachu." 

"So...can I have him back?" 

"No." 

"But he's my Pikachu." 

"Not anymore. I adopted him fair and square." 

"But he's one of my best friends. You just have to let me have him back." 

As Ash and Brian argued, Pikachu had climbed into Ash's backpack and taken out the ray gun without being noticed. He handed me the gun and I stashed it in Brian's backpack without him even noticing. Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulder and whispered something to him. Ash looked down at me and I gave him an O.K. signal with my hand. Ash smiled and looked back up to Brian. 

"Y'know, you're right. You adopted him fair and square. Keep him." 

"Well thank you." Brian said. "See ya around." 

I hopped onto Brian's shoulder as he walked away. I waited about five minuets before fake-yawning and climbing into his backpack like I always had when I wanted to go to sleep. Being careful not to make to much noise, I activated my laptop and zapped over a pokéball. I quietly opened it and let out my Pikachu. 

"Boy, how long has it been man?" he asked. 

"About four months." I replied. "It's good to see you again. 

"You too." 

"I have a favor to ask you." 

"Sure." 

"Will you stay with this trainer?" 

"Why? 

"Let's just say that he needs a friend." 

Pikachu thought about for a moment and then agreed. I thanked him and said good-bye. A few minutes later, I climbed out Brian's backpack with my laptop on my back and the gun in my hands. I dashed off behind some buildings and turned the gun on myself. 

"I really hope this doesn't hurt." 

I fired the gun and luckily it was on a low intensity. A few seconds later, I walked out of the alleyway happily human. 

****

**Epilogue**

****

I found Ash and the rest of the group and we were in for a happy reunion. They were all able to track down their pokémon from where they were sent and get them back. Jesse and James went off on their own way as soon as they were back to normal. I met up with Brian a month or so later and even though he challenged me, I couldn't bring myself to battle him. Especially since he was using Pikachu. 

When he wasn't looking, I had a little reunion with Pikachu. It turns out that Brian didn't notice any difference between us besides the fact that Pikachu had a better attitude than I had. They were happy together and even though Brian's pokémon knew that he was a different Pikachu, they accepted him anyway. 

Well, that's another one of our adventures. That one lasted longer than most, but I'm just glad it's over. Come back soon to hear about another one. But for right now, this story is at...

The End


End file.
